The present invention relates generally to security analysis. More specifically, the techniques described herein include monitoring for potential leaks of private information.
Data leaks are known. Generally speaking, data leaks are undesired disclosures of potentially sensitive information to unauthorized entities. Data leak incidents can occur for many reasons, including, for example, by malicious actions and/or inadvertent mistakes (such as programming errors). In the context of mobile computing devices, data leaks can occur when a user's private data is disclosed to an authorized mobile application but is subsequently transmitted by the mobile application to a third party.